


Early Risers and Those Who Wait

by Yognautical (KiiKitsune)



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Morning After, implied BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiiKitsune/pseuds/Yognautical
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trust is a commodity only fools can afford.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Risers and Those Who Wait

It’s morning now. The birds are starting to get annoying. Breathing through his nose, Will stares out through the open tower window and blinks slowly. The cool dawn air stings against his lacerated back. It smells like last night’s rain.

A warm, calloused hand curves to the back of his neck, thumb pressing into the muscle at the top of his shoulder. The hand runs up through his short shave, nails scraping pleasantly over his scalp. Up and down. Up and down.

Will gravitates towards the solid leg at his side, pressing his upper arm to the muscled thigh as best he can without really moving. 

“I have to go soon,” Will says, because he does and he should, even if he doesn’t want to. The time for satisfying his wants was last night. 

“Should I heal you then?” Soothing magic swirls just above his skin, catching on fine blond hairs. Waiting. 

“In a minute. Keep doing what you were doing.”

The laugh he gets is full and benevolent. The hand returns to his head. Up and down. Up and down.

“You know, much as I enjoy our time together, I do wonder why you come to me for this instead of, say, Parvis?”

“Nnng,” Will says. Grunts. Presses his face into the sheets. They smell like sweat. He turns his head so he’s looking at Dave’s hip instead of the window. “He’s reckless. And probably insane. I’d bleed out before we even got to the fun parts.”

“Does that mean you trust me?” Amusement sits heavy in his tone.

Dave’s fingers skim down further, tracing the bruised edges of the open whiplashes. Will knocks his forehead into Dave’s side but stays relaxed. 

“I don’t trust anybody. But I understand you, and that’s close enough.” 

Dave hums, tipping his head back over the headboard to rest it against the wall. Disabusing Will of his notion won’t serve him well in the long run, he knows. The temptation to prove him wrong dances on the tip of his tongue anyways. “Having no one to trust sounds exhausting.”

“Do you trust anyone?”

“Of course not.”

Will lets out a puff of air in place of a laugh and pushes up onto his hands and knees. Dave’s hand falls away from him as he stretches. The pull on his wounds is a satisfying discomfort. 

Throwing a leg over Dave’s, Will braces himself against headboard and kisses the corner of his lips. Dave’s mouth falls open and Will slips his tongue in; it’s sloppy and languid, tinged with sour spit and stale breath. When he pulls back, he sees he’s left a bit of stubble burn on Dave’s chin and makes a note to shave once he gets back to Strife Solutions. 

Dave’s hand, glowing with magic, strokes down his spine. New skin grows and seals scarlessly. 

“I think we left your pants in the basement,” Dave says, “And your button up was ruined, so you can borrow one of mine if you want.”

“Thanks.” Will stands up and heads for the door. “Same time next week?”

Dave laces his fingers behind his head and closes his eyes, enjoying the breeze playing across his bare skin. “If the war doesn’t start first.” 

Will lingers, watching Dave’s peaceful expression with a furrowed brow. “Why are you so sure there will be one? Fights maybe, but a war…”

“This is my fourth world now. There’s always a war.” Outside, the birds are kicking up a ruckus as they fight over the bloated worms last night’s downpour had pushed from the earth. “And there’s always a winner.”

“And you think it’ll be you? You don’t have nearly enough firepower to take out the big players,” Will points out, leaning against the doorframe, curiosity piqued. 

“I’ll give you a tip, Will. Something I learned from all those other worlds.” Dave levels Strife with a friendly smile. “It’s not the people who fight the war you need to worry about. It’s the ones who survive it.”

Will takes in the myriad of scars etched into Dave’s body and stands a little straighter, suddenly feeling a bit more naked than he had just moments ago. “I’m… going to go get my things.”

“You do that.”


End file.
